Dragon's Cave
Here Be Dragons. __TOC__ About the room Dragon's Cave was created on June 17th and is owned by Tathar. The cave is littered with scratchings on the walls and has speakers disguised as rocks set up to echo eurobeat music throughout the cave's many passages... The people, are awesome. Tathar, the room owner has left the chatroom for many years now. We know RP is not allowed, but we RP as no moderator has come in yet.Plus,people has gone Berserk about it.So um yeah,keep reading on. Dragon's Cave is no longer what it used to be, it has now become infested with terrible RPing Noobs who can't seem to get the picture that they need to go somewhere else. (: StrivingScarab came up with the perfect nickname for it "NoobVille" good, right? :D Notes "Here be dragons" is a reference to the Lenox Globe, which used it in Latin form. The phrase is normally used to denote dangerous and unexplored areas, but is more frequently used literally in Dragon's Cave. Dragon's Cave is awesome filled with people. Regulars 'Mods' ''iBot'' The mod. Not official, but still the mod that is in DC the most. An extremely friendly robot who has a part time job in which she builds rats. This mod gets on extremely well with the regulars in Dragon's Cave and currently owns the room Asylum. ''Tathar'' Tathar, the room-owner and creater of Dragon's Cave. He rarely visits nowadays. 'Regs' ''DanisaurusRex/Daniellabelle'' Member since Jun. 06, 2010. A very chirpy regular, flirtatious but very popular. A rather quirky sense of humour and an active deviantArt user. She prefers to be called Dani, though Danis is also acceptable. Has been around for quite a while. She never uses her other account, Daniellabelle. ''lillygirl217'' Rather shy regular, only speaking when she wants to, open to those whom she trusts, a rather perverted mind, and also popular in DC. ''Xlthuathopec'' A self-proclaimed 'asshole'(HEY) and a long-time reg of Dragon's Cave. Although many regs began to leave the room when new people came, Xlthuathopec didn't. He enjoys trolling many people, especially people who are new to Dragon's Cave or people who use awful grammar. He, also, has a ridiculous long mute list.(True dat) Nicknames for Xlthuathopec: X, Xlt, Xlthua, Thopec, Sexy X-y(SERIOUSLY?), X-y. Someone write this PROPERLY D< ''strivingscarab'' DC's agony aunt. People go to him when they want advice on things. He almost always hides in PM's when the usual business is going on, but gets along well with most. Once people get to know him, they find that he's a great guy. Quite popular among the ladies. Flirts constantly and knows how to sweet talk. It's hard to resist his charms once you get to know him.You're lucky if you don't end up wanting to date him at one point. You've been warned ladies. Currently dating xXMichiXx. Nicknames: Scawab (by DanisaurusRex) StrivingScarab should seriously get in my bed. Guess who;) StrivingScarab would like to take you up on that offer. Guess who;) One sexy mofo. ''rawwrImasquirrel'' Doesn't come to Dragon's Cave very often anymore since it became infested with noobs. Hangs in Teh Bleachers now and only really comes to Dragon's Cave when she wants to talk to one of the regulars. ''Tigeressemerald'' Pervy, flirty, clever, talented, liked, not afraid to speak her mind, Tigeressemerald has been in DC for a very long time. ''ztigerz123'' Happy, chirpy individual, normally inserting a few words or phrases at precise times to fit the situation. Liked, and a part of DC. ''xKreeStahhx/1313PeanutButter'' Big flirt, big perv, big heart, big friends. Almost everyone loves KreeStahh. Also well liked by most. Needs to get off her high horse on occasion, but a lovely person overall. ''ChocolateMuffins'' Somewhat popular girl in the room. She left for a few months but now she is back, yay. She dislikes the new members of the room. Rumors also say she will probably cyber with any guy that uses correct grammar. Oh yeah, she's mean too. And also sexy. Rumours aren't always true, I use proper grammar and I haven't been raped yet D: (That was so Onekis who typed that...he wants her so bad.) ''Sugarcookiegal'' Strivingscarab's future wife. Then future ex-wife. Then future screw buddy. I never get to choose my wives in this damn room... ''Engel_Des_Hasses'' there was already much written about Engel. To the point, she sucks. She piles on woeful tales about herself and hates many in the room. Engel is a full on cunt. ''Mathew63630'' (Feel free to write a description on Mathew63630 if you know him) ''Alyixa'' (Feel free to write a description on Alyixa if you know her) ''Maxiai321'' (Feel free to write a description on Maxiai321 if you know him) Darkfire113 (Feel free to write a description on Darkfire113 if you know him) What about me? D: 'Citizens' ''AximilliXmanor'' Doesn't visit DC much, talking with his circle of friends. ''Mioh'' Practically doesn't visit Dragon's Cave anymore. Was a very large troll, trolling everyone and anyone. It was more fun when he was a regular, though. Mioh is still popular and well-respected. Mioh does not like some of the new crop of DC'ers too much. ''princessrosa'' Very quirky sense of humour. Not afraid to kick someones ass in rp if they piss her off too much. ''DorkusVonBonBon'' The one and only Dorkus out there, this particular creature has a unique defense mechanism, imploding-on-poke-action. Also known for baking pastries, hugging, and being a doofus. 'Newbies' We need information. Add as desired. You may add yourself. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:English chat rooms Category:Roleplay Acceptable Rooms